give love a try
by ladybella101
Summary: Kia her best friends and guys that make life alot more hard then it is! this is not about all american girl, i just wanted to share this story! review please! D
1. Chapter 1

The story!

**Hi my name is KIA. I live in a mansion on Mississauga road. This is my stomping grounds. Both my mom and dad have high paying jobs. My mom is the CEO of her own company, do you know that really cool hair straighteners that come in different colors and styles? If you do then you are buying my mother's product. Yup that is it she made it. She was trying to find a straighten that could do my hair. Wait I forgot to tell you I am black and native Indian. My mother is native Indian. She has really nice hair. It is long black and like a silk curtain that falls down her back. My father is black. He is really handsome. He is 6 foot 4 and is always happy. He has his own company as well but his family was rich but now he is twice as rich as he would be. My father is the CEO of woodbine racetrack. His parents owned horses and they owned part of the racetrack but when my father bought a horse and trained him to be in the Kentucky derby and he won the race and the other two that came after it my dad decide to buy the one place where he could do what he loved and still make lots of money. Well back to me. Because both of my parents have good jobs I go to private school in downtown Toronto. It is really cool. I go the top school in Canada. The name is St. Mary's private school. It is really great. I have been going there for 13 years. I am now 16. It is great because my parents decide that I could board at this school during the week and only come home on weekends like all the other kids that I go to school with. They said this will give me the learning experience I need to one day start my own company. This is not like those messed up private schools were the kids get drunk for no reason. This is one of those really cool ones where it is coed all over baby! Yup that is right I mean all over. Well not really all over, the boys and girls sleep in different areas but this is on like what a 30 min walk to the boys' side. That is not far but they think that it is good to stop us from doing anything. Anyways I am like the richest girl on the block. But my other friend who I go to school with has a fair bit of money too. My best friend her dad is a rock star. Her parents have about the same amount as my mom and dad. My best friends name is Rashida. She is super cool. She has the wacky style that I guess you just have to love. We have known each other from Pre School. One day at the play ground this kid was bullying her and I came to the rescue. We have been friends ever since. I have other friends too. My other friend Emily she is really something. She is like a volleyball star. She is rich too but she is not really into all the shopping and glam that I and Rashida and Tianna are. But she loves to go the mall. Wait I forgot to tell you who Tianna is. Well lets just say that It is like are meant to be friends. We have been friends all of your young lives. Our mothers are best friends. When my parents moved into this community my mom had no friend but Tianna's mom came over and introduced herself to my mom and from then the have been friends. They even got pregnant around the same time so I and Tianna are really close in age. It is like so cool I love it. In my house I have one of the second biggest rooms in the house. My parents decide that it would be my space in the house. My room is paint this really funky deep purple. It has this gold trim all over the walls. Where my bed is I painted that this bright pink. On my ceiling I painted it dark blue. And I bought a whole bunch of that tacky glow in the dark stars and suck them on the wall. At night time they glow and it looks like I am outside. My bed is the coolest thing I have ever seen in my life time. I got it in Italy when I went to see my grandma. Is the perfect princess bed. It is gold plated. And has four posters. I love it so much. I have a purple curtain going around my bed. I have stairs going up to my bed. Anyways I have other friends who live really close to me as well. I have about 7 different people who I hang out with. I am really popular. You could say I am the queen b I always have the best parties and I am always taking advantage of the things my parents get. I love to have sleepovers in my house. Well it is sad because I have an older brother. He is the world's biggest spazz. His name is Jared. I hate him so much he is only a year older than me and he thinks he is the shit. I hate him so much. We both go to the same school. My parents decide that he could use the condo they have downtown to go to school instead of boarding at school. The one good thing about my bro is he always has parties on school nights. Once a week we have a party at the condo. It is always super cool. But I hate when we go home on the weekend because me and my friends have sleepovers on Friday's and he thinks it is funny to invite his friends at the same time. He knows that my friends and his friends don't get along. He is a major asshole. The one thing I like about his friends is… his best friend Jason. He is so hot. I am like in love with him. I have been in love with him from when like I was four. I remember he would come over to my house for sleepovers with my brother and I would always sneak and listen to them talk and play video games. He was always so nice to me. Then I started to get older and my mother never wanted me to go to there sleepovers. She wanted me to give them space to breath. I never really could think about what the problem was. He goes to school with me too. He is staying at the condo with my brother as well. It is really cool because he treats me like I am his baby sister or something. All my friends know I have like the worlds biggest crush on him.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys thanks for reading!!

i would like to thank fawnleaf!!

your the best! this is for you!

enjoy!!!!

remember read and review!!!3

_**C****hapter 2**_

**_All my friends know I have like the worlds biggest crush on him. They think it is hella funny to embarrass me in front of him. One time when we were having a pool party and him and my brother came to chill at the pool in our backyard. I was looking really cute in my favorite purple and blue swimsuit and with my favorite neon green Jackie o sunglasses. I was looking really hot and pushing out my chest for him too look at me, when my friends decide that it would be ok if the threw me into the pool. I had done my hair really nice that day because I knew they were going to come to the pool. All of my hair and make-up was ruined. I know your asking why I was wearing makeup at the pool, well it is because I got this huge zit on my forehead and I did not want anyone to see it. The bottle said waterproof but I have never been in water with makeup on so I guess the company lied to me but anyways, the makeup ran off and everyone could see my huge zit. Of course my brother had to be the first person to point it out. He started to bust out laughing and pointing at it. He told Jason to look and I could see Jason trying to hold in his laughter but he could not help it and he laughed out loud in my face. I ran into the house crying and my friends came running after me. Rashida was the first person to run to my room. She knew I was going to be in the window seat my dad had built for me when I was really into fairy tales in grade 2. It is this really big long sofa built into the wall. It has a mini bar in the corner that I always have stocked with snacks. Rashida ran up and saw me crying in the corner. She came up to me and said "honey it is ok I am pretty sure he was looking at you before you got dumped in the water" Emily came up and said "Yeah I bet he was. You look really hot." Tianna said "girl all I can say is you got his attention." I had to laugh at what they were saying. They always knew how to make me feel better. We where getting ready to go back down stairs when there were a knock at my door. Thinking it was my mother I told her to come on in. when the person walked around the corner _**

**_so......wat did you think???_**

**_i cant hear you! please review!!!_**

**_love ya3  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

** I was surprised to see Jason standing there. He said in his deep rumble of a voice "Can I talk to you for a second Kia?" My girls gave me the look. **

**You know the one where they are staring you up and down like they know something is going to happen. Yup that is the look I got. They walked out **

**the door laughing loudly. I knew I was blushing. I looked up and asked him if he wanted to sit down. He yeah and he sat beside me. So I said in my**

** most casual voice "What is up?" he said "I just wanted to come up here and see if you where ok. I know your brother can take it a bit far **

**sometimes so." I knew when he said that I was going to turn bright red. "Well yeah I am ok. I was going to go back down stairs now." Jason said **

**"ok I will go back down with you then." Kia was shocked that he came to her room to see if she was ok. Kia told him to back down stairs she had to**

** change her bathing suit. Kia ran to her drawer and pulled out tankini and board shorts. She ran into her bathroom and changed in to the new  
**

**clothes. When she got into the bathroom she remembered she did not bring her tank top in with her. Thinking that Jason had left her room she **

**walked out of the bathroom with her chest exposed only to run into Jason looking at her bulletin board over her bed. Jason looked up at her and **

**blushed really hard and ducked his head. Kia tried to cover her chest but she knew the damage was already done. **

** He had seen her chest. Kia came back outside and Jason was still sitting on her looked up when she came. "Ummm" he said I am really sorry for seeing your umm your chest. I **

**thought you where done getting ready." It is ok... But I would really like it if we did not talk about what happened up here. Ok then he said and **

**shook her hand. They walked downstairs and Kia turned to go into the kitchen. Jason followed her but she told him to go back to pool. Kia pulled her**

** cell phone out of her pocket and texted her friends to come inside ASAP. When all friends rushed through the door Kia was excited to tell them what**

** happened. When she was going to start into the story. All of their phones went off at the same time. When we all looked at our phones we said it**

** was Adjo. She is another one of our friends. She is a real track star. We love going to her house. It is only her parents and her little brother. Her **

**parents gave her the whole upstairs to her and her brother. Her room is like a hall of fame. She has all of these medals. I love going there it is so**

** much. She sent us a text say "girlie! Sleepover! Parents gone for the weekend! Baby bro at grandparents! HOME ALONE PAR-TAY!!! Come over in**

** 20 mins. The all looked at each other and shouted "SLEEPOVER!"**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This one is kinds of long...get ready

When we where in a fit of laughter Jason and Jared walked in the kitchen. Jared walked over to the fridge "what are you dorks laughing at?" he

said. Rashida has the world's biggest crush on my brother but she never wants anyone to talk about it. While trying to impress him she shouted

out that Adjo's parents were gone for the weekend and we where going to her sleepover. As soon as it came out of Rashida's mouth she knew

they were going to hit her. All at once a bunch of fist hit her arm. She knew after this is she was going to be sore. Jared said "so should I call my

friends and get there at what time?" Kia knew Rashida was really sorry for exposing about the sleepover. Kia tried to think of something her

mother said this morning before she went to work. Kia just remembered. In a very confident voice she said "Jared! My loving brother! Did mom

tell you to do something today?" Jared looked at her and said in a very bold voice "whatever it is. I am not going to do it anyways." Kia gave him

her most charming smile and said " mom called and asked if you cleaned your room and I told her you did not…so she said to tell you that your

grounded and she wants to see you at home when she gets home from work. HA! Take that" Jared just laughed in her face "whatever I can just

tell her I went to the condo." he said. Kia had to bust out laughing at that one. "Jared where are the condo keys?" she said. "Well they are in my

bedroom. Were else would they be?" he said. Kia gave him a look that said is that what you think. Jared looked at her and ran to his room. Kia

stood there and waited for Jared to find out that mom had took the keys to the condo this morning. "one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight,

nine, ten." as soon as Kia hit ten Jared screamed from upstairs. Jared stormed down the stairs and rushed into the kitchen. "Kia," he screamed

at the top of his lungs. "Where are the keys? Where the hell are the keys to the condo?" Kia said "Somewhere you would never know" she

laughs and turns away. When Kia and her friends turned to go upstairs Jared rushed at Kia to push her down when Jason stepped in front of

Jared and told him it was nothing to get mad about. It is not like she took them out of your bedroom. Jason turned and looked at us. "Do you

guys need a ride to Adjo's house?" Kia turned and looked at all of her friends. Guys, do we? They decide that they were going to tell him when

they have all gone and pack things to bring. Kia and her friends ran up to her room and got all of their things from the top shelf of Kia's closet.

They all had clothes just incase they wanted to stay the night and they did not want to go home and get them. They all packed their clothes and

rushed down the stairs to find Jason and see if he was still going to drop them or not. They went into the kitchen to see if he and Jared there but

they were not. Kia all got a little confused. They still knew that they were in the house. Jared's car was still in the drive way and so was Jason's

car. They all decide that they would look in the basement. Kia parents had turned it into a indoor theater and had a gym and a indoor basketball

court for her brother and a indoor spa for her and her mother. They quietly walked down into the basement. Kia told them before that one time

she caught her brother down here watching porn. they walked down the stair and went into the theater. When they walked in they got the

shock of their young lives.

Do you want to know what they saw???

Stay tune for chapter 5

You know the drill review please!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Are you ready for the thing that shocked them?

Jason and Jared were laying on the couch with two girls in between their legs. Their pants where on the ground and the girls heads where

bobbing up and down. Jason did not even look up. He just took his hands and was holding girls head to his crouch. At the same time Jared and

Jason screamed out in glee. The leaned back and said to the girls in a very lazy voice "Carrie and Carla that was amazing. All we need to have to

take the stress off." Jason looks at his watch and said "I think your sister and dopey friends should be ready. Wait for me. This is only going to

take about 15 minutes. When I come back we are going to have lots more fun."

Kia and her friends turned to run up the back stairs and pretended like they were not in basement. Knowing that Jason was going to come up

the front stairs they all went back into the Kitchen to find snacks to bring with them. They heard Jason go to the bathroom. Kia said, "Does

anyone believe what we just saw??" They all turned to Kia and said was in her own world, until they got into the car. Jason was sitting in the

driver seat and she was in the passenger's side. During the drive Jason kept on looking at her. Kia pretended not to notice. A block away from

the stop, Jason looked at her and asked if he could talk to her alone when they got there. Kia turned to her friends and they just looked back.

She turned to Jason and said ok. After Kia's friends went out the car. Jason's said in a deep voice, "You looked really beautiful today Kia, and I

am sorry about what happened earlier, I was wondering if I could make it up to you."Kia said, "How could you do that?" Jason's voice turned

deeper, more persuasive, "I can do that in many different ways." Kia just looked at him, "Really? Well I'm sure you could, but I'll have to think

about it first." Jason looked a bit disappointed but that confused her more. As she was getting out of the car, Jason grabbed her arm and pulled

her back in the car.

She was about to ask him what, but before anything could happen, he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. Kia was a bit shocked,

Jason just said, "something to help you make up your mind," And he drove off. Now Kia was really confused, she couldn't't go in there and tell her

friends what had happened. At the same time she didn't't want to turn him down, this is the chance she waiting for all along.

Kia walked inside looking for them, she called Adjo's name out. They all screamed "UP HERE!" She came up stairs and they all looked at her. S

he knew what was coming; she'd have to tell them everything. So at first she tried to change the subject, then Rashida said "Don't think you're

getting away that easily." Kia let out a heavy sigh, and said "I know." She started to tell them everything; all there expressions changed one

after another. When she finished telling them the story they all told her to say no, but Kia really wanted to say yes to Jason. She took out her

phone and looked at Jason's number. They all said looked at her and told her to text him no. She said ok, but really Kia had texted Jason and

said, "You got a date."

review!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Back at the house Jason and Jared were getting busy with Carrie and Carla. Well Jared took Carla and went to another room, while Jason and

Carrie we still on the couch. Carrie's hands were all over Jason, but at the same time Jason's phone started to vibrate, Carrie looked at him and

said "I like the way you think" and started climbing on top of him. Jason just pushed his hand in front of her and said hold on. He grabbed his

phone and saw the text message saying it's a date. Jason's hand was still held out when he put away his phone.

He pulled Carrie down and said "Where were we?"

Kia was expecting a reply, but didn't get any. Later on in the night she heard her phone beep. Kia picked it up and saw the text message from

Jason. It said," Sorry I was busy," Kia wondered with what." I'll pick you up at six, tomorrow." Kia went back to being confused, she wondered if

she made the right choice. The next day came and Kia started getting nervous. Kia tried her hardest to find some clothes that she thought Jared

would like.

Kia tried all that morning to think about what Carrie and Carla were wearing last night. Kia went into the back of her closet and tried to find some

of her most slutiest clothes. She had to end up calling her friend Rashida to help her find something to wear. Kia trusted Rashida and told her that

she was trusted into secrecy and she could not tell any of there other friends. Rashida has really cool style and because she is really smart and a

sweet girl no one really thinks the clothes she wears are sluty.

But Rashida had some of the most slutiest clothes in the world. One day Rashida wore this really short tight mini skirt in neon green and this really

tube top in black with this cute cropped jacket that I got her in mint green. It was a birthday gift from her mom. I told her to bring over all of her

slutiest clothes and I will tell her what it is all about. So Rashida came over to Kia house with a suite case of clothes and he make-up bag over her

shoulder. She came up to my room and she found out even before I told her.

Rashida flopped on Kia's bed "so….he asked you out right?" she said while looking up at the stars on my ceiling. Kia was going to deny it but she

decided that Rashida was her friend and she was going to have to tell her any way. Kia sighed and went to sit on her bed beside Rashida and told

her the whole story. Rashida got up and said "Wow all I can tell you is don't let him make you do anything you don't want too. Ok!" Kia was

shocked.

She was thinking that Rashida was going to tell her that she should not go out with Jason because of what they saw. Rashida told her that it was

up too her if she wanted to go with him or not. But what ever she could be here and Kia would still be friends. Rashida dumped all of the clothes

she brought over on to Kia's bed. They finally decided on a pair of short shorts and a purple tube top with a cropped hoodie in hunter green that

Kia always like. She was wearing a pair of Chucks in hot pink. Kia said they were her lucky shoes. It was five o 'clock and Jason would be coming

to get her soon. She walked out the door and looked back at Rashida. Wish me luck she said.


End file.
